Light in The Darkness
by EquiTalesse
Summary: No matter how dark the day does seem,there is always a hint of light. Somtimes that light comes in the most unexpected forms. Pre LBT10. ONE SHOT.


**Hello guys,today I bring you another little story.**

**This is basically my view on what could of happened between Bron and Shorty before the 10th movie. All we really know is that Bron found Shorty in a forest in took him in...so thought I'll extend that a bit more and put more detail.**

***Short One Shot***

* * *

A small green longneck wandered through a forest,trailing him were another lot of longneck hatchlings. The green one in the lead kept his gaze staring straight a head trying to block everything else out. This longneck was known as 'Shorty',a name that would normally be laughed upon when used for a longneck,but his name was the last of Shorty's problems.

Dead,they were dead. All of them,the ones he loved-dead. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw them-dying. He saw the flames,the blood and the panic. He heard the screams,the clasp of thunder and lightning that started it all.

His parents...they died..died so he could live. He was told to take the herds hatchlings and flee with them,and so he did. It was not until much later he realized just what happened,everyone had perished-they were gone. They couldn't escape,they were trapped in their own home by the flames that would soon claim their lived

Coward! What a coward he was,running away and leaving everyone else to fall victim to the flames. Nature was a beautiful thing but at the same time it was the most cruel thing in the world. It brings life yet destroys it,why did things have to change? Why did they have to have this 'circle of life?' Why couldn't things just stay the same?

Knowing better then to crumble with his grief,Shorty thought he owed it to his fallen herd to save their last living generation. He glanced behind him at the tiny,defenceless hatchlings. All aware of the cruel reality of life,unable to process exactly what had happened or what they had lost.

With a heavy sigh,Shorty turned back to the seemingly endless path in front of him,all he could think of was to get away-far away. Far away from the reminders of what was now gone,the burnt valley..his parents laying so lifelessly as he looked from above...he closed his eyes nearly screaming as the memory replayed in his mind over and over,it was haunting like a ghost-a ghost that would not leave. A ghost that brought grief and misery. His whole mind was consumed by grief and anger-he could of tried to help them..his parents done so much for him and he ran off. If he died trying to save them then least he would be with them right now..but instead he was left an orphan on in a tunnel of darkness,not even the dimmest of light could be seen.

All Shorty had now was memories,most of which would soon fade only a few could he grasp onto and keep from slipping away. Too bad it seemed like those ones he keep were going to be the ones he wished never even happened,it was like his worst nightmare was constantly haunting him,reminding him life is cruel and there is no real 'happily ever after'.

A squeal of alarm jerked Shorty from his haunting thoughts,he glanced behind him and all the hatchlings quickly cowered behind him in a huddle,shivering and wide eyed.

_Is there a sharptooth?_ Shorty thought in panic,if there was one it would all be over. There was no way on earth he could defend them all,he could run and save himself no doubt-but it will be at the cost of young innocent lives. He heard the heavy footsteps and stiffened but for some reason he also relaxed,he it sounded like a four footer. And a large one at that. Shorty didn't know what to do when he saw the large form of an adult longneck walking up to them so he just stood still and remained silent.

The adult longneck stopped next to them and just looked at each of the children in turn,his eyes darting from each hatchling to another as if he was desperately looking for something,if he was he didn't find it as disappointment and depression grew on his face. Without even a word he moved on,whatever he was wanting-it wasn't here.

The longneck hatchlings peeked around Shorty's leg and stared at the retreating adult,they knew enough to know an adult meant safety-and food. And by truth they were indeed quite hungry. With a sound,one by one they stumbled after the adult.

Shorty hesitated for a moment before silently following,it would be selfish to keep the hatchlings away from an adult. Only a child himself,Shorty could not raise them-he could barely look after himself. There would be no harm in staying with the adult for a while.

The adult stopped and turned his massive head,he couldn't help but crack a smile seeing a group of youngsters come after him. The massive adult who went by the name Bron never knew his own child,he left when he found out his mate was going to lay eggs to find a better home to raise their children in. When he returned nothing was left,only a large crack in the earth. No sign of his family or any signs of life for that matter. After wandering the land for some time he learned his beloved mate had passed away,a sharptooth took away his love..and he wasn't even there. She died to protect their son..the son he wasn't there for either,he wasn't there for either of them nor his parents-in-law. He left his mate to look after the child they should of raised together alone. He only wished he knew about his son..was he alive? If so-where was he? He would give anyway to know his son was alive and well,as he would his parents-in-law who were always so kind and accepting towards him.

Trying to brush it off for the time being he lowered his head to the gathered children "Why hello there" he greeted in a gentle tone and as much as a smile he could muster with his current mood.

"Hi..." Shorty replied in a flat tone,he had no idea what he was meant to say. He never had to do something like this before. Why would this stranger even want to help them?

"Where are your parents?" Bron asked raising an eyebrow

Shorty's gaze darted to the ground and back again "Gone..." his voice quivered "You see..there was a...fire"

Bron instantly understood "I am sorry to hear about that...I've lost loved ones too..." he stopped realizing that wasn't a very good topic to talk about,even Bron could barely manage to speak about it without nearly breaking down.

"Who did you lose?" Shorty asked curious,he now felt somewhat sorry for the adult. He had lost the ones he loved too..he knew Shorty's pain.

"My mate...and possibly my parents-in-law and son.." Bron gave a shaky sigh "I left when I found out my mate was indeed expecting and I was the father,I wanted to find a better home to raise my new family in as the land was dying. I did find a place in time but when I returned my family-and the nest was gone. After some searching I discovered my mate was killed by a sharptooth..."

"What about your son and the other ones you mentioned?"

Bron shook his head "I honestly don't know,I only hope my son was discovered by his Grandparents-my parents in law and are now living in a safer land..or at least someone found my son and took him in...I don't know if he is alive or dead.."

Shorty's mind wandered at that,it must be awful not knowing what happened to your loved ones..Shorty at least knew what happened,but this Bron guy...didn't even know who was alive and who was dead. "Where do you live now then?"

"Nowhere..I'm wandering the land..trying to find any signs of my son..however I'm just about losing hope..he could be anywhere,or dead...I don't even know his name..or what he looks like..all I have been told is that his mother-my mate died protecting him...I don't even know if my son ended up dying...I really do not know"

"I'm sorry..hope you find him..one day..." Shorty looked at the hatchlings,none of them seemed to be focusing on Bron and Shorty,instead they were lost in a game,unaware of the living nightmare they were in.

"So do I" Bron's eyes flickered to the hatchlings,remembering his hope that one was his son and back to Shorty "By the way,my name is Bron-what's yours?"

The green child hesitated before saying it "Shorty-I know it's a stupid name..feel free to laugh at me"

"Hey,I won't laugh at you" Bron smiled "Do you want to know what they called me when I was your age?"

"What did they call you?"

"Littlefoot" Bron chuckled "Oh yes...they called me Littlefoot..it was quite embarrassing at times"

Shorty laughed "And I thought 'Shorty' was weird"

Bron chuckled and rose his head again "Listen..Shorty..if you want...I can look after you for a while,I can't offer you the life your parents did..but I can offer you food and protection..would you like that? I can also offer the same for the hatchlings there

Shorty pondered for a moment-Bron was offering what he needed. Protection,food...Shorty gave a weak smile "Sure,thanks Bron..we'll be glad to stay..and who knows maybe you will find your son"

"I can only hope..."

"Hoping never killed anyone" Shorty mumbled "If you admit defeat before you even give it a try-you're already defeated..my mother said that all the time.."

Bron didn't reply he just glanced sadly at Shorty and looked to the sky before he spoke "My mate used to say 'Follow your heart,it whispers-so listen closely'" he shook his head as memories came crashing onto him "Come along now...lets get you kids something to eat and some water"

Shorty silently followed,soon as his life came crashing down it was slowly lifting up again. He never thought the would see it,but there was now a dim light. The light known as 'hope'. He didn't know how long this would last..but now he had something after losing everything. As he walked on he remembered the night before the flames destroyed his home..his beloved mother's warm touch and the sound of her loving voice...

_"Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_  
_Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna set you free,_  
_It's gonna run out of pain,_  
_And set you free"_

It was not until now Shorty truly realized the meaning of those every bit of darkness there was light,though sometimes the pain was too great to see it. But in time the pain would pass.

Bron just kept staring straight ahead,though he wanted to see his son so badly he knew it would have to face reality-it was time to move on. After all these years and still no word of his beloved child,it was time to focus on something that needed him. He turned his gaze to Shorty and the hatchlings. At least with them he felt he had a purpose in life again other then looking for a son that might not even be alive. He had no idea what the future had installed,but for now,his life once again had meaning.

And to Bron,thats what mattered. It was then Bron realized even in this time of darkness,the light was starting to shine through.

* * *

**Well theres a little short story for you. I could of written this as a full chapter story but to be honest..I really didn't want too...besides it's a nice little one-shot as it is.**

**I don't really write one-shots,but if people like this one I will write more,they are quite fun to write as I don't have to worry about a whole plot lasting over chapters.**

**Reviews and comments are very welcome.**


End file.
